A Little Loony Girl
by Loony-1995
Summary: Murdock has a secret, a family secret, but knows he must tell the team, he just can't find the right time. Will they understand? And what will happen when Lynch finds out about her, will she become a weapon to get the A-team?
1. It's Been Too Long

This is my first A-team fic, it really starts at the end and will be continue, that is, of course, if people like. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :D

* * *

"Look Hannibal, I am not going and getting that crazy fool!" B.A. slammed his fist down on to the van's dashboard.  
"You have to B.A., I can't do it again, I did it two days ago," said Face, he had been into that mental hospital too many times this month and didn't want to go in again.  
"I refuse to get that weirdo, and he won't come with me," said B.A., hoping Hannibal would agree and would send Face or go himself.  
"Hmm... a good point," B.A. smiled at Hannibal's words; he wasn't going to have to get Murdock, "but your still going to get him, now out," smiled Hannibal, B.A. looked like he had been punched hard around the face.  
"Hann-,"  
"No, B.A. you're going to get him and that is final," Hannibal's tone of voice made in certain that it was finished. And with a huff B.A. jumped out of the van, dressed as a janitor.

"Remember your bucket and mop," smiled Face holding out a bucket and mop, B.A. took it angrily and walked into the hospital with a face like a bull that had just had its nose ring pulled.

He walked straight passed reception and no one stopped to ask him what he was doing, it seemed that Hannibal's disguise worked well.

_Now where did they say that lunatic's room was? Second Floor, first right, room 30?_

B.A. managed to find the room after five minutes; he thumped on the door, wanting to get out of this mad house soon.  
Murdock opened the door with a smile, but he disappeared when he saw B.A.

"Oh hello, it's you," he said in his posh English accent, he looked B.A. up and down like he was a piece of dirt.  
"Now there is no need for that sort of behaviour," said Murdock when B.A. grabbed his collar.

"We're going," said B.A. and he turned to leave.  
"Well, I'm not going," Murdock went to shut the door but B.A. slammed his fist on it so Murdock couldn't.  
"Yes we are! We have got a job and for some stupid reason we need you, so you're coming," shot back B.A., if Murdock didn't come that meant they wouldn't fly and he wouldn't have to spend a minutes longer with this crazed fool, but he had to try and get him to come; Hannibal would try and kill him if he didn't.  
"I can't go."  
"Why not fool?"  
"I've got to look after Billy," Murdock pointed down to the floor, suggesting his 'dog' was there.  
"You haven't got a dog," said B.A., this man was testing his temper.  
"Don't listen to him Billy, he's just a nasty ugly brute," Murdock patted the 'dog'.  
"We are going and that's final!" B.A. grabbed Murdock, pulled him out of his room, slammed the door and gave him a janitor uniform before marching off. Murdock blew a raspberry but put it on and followed.

**

Murdock rushed back to the hospital as soon as his part was finished in the job. He flew them in and left them, they never said they had needed a lift back and if they did they would contact Amy, who would get him. He had only been away for 12 hours, so hopefully no one would have noticed his departure and hopefully he wouldn't have missed the person he had been waiting for, when B.A. had come for him.

An hour later and someone knocked on the door lightly. The person was here.

"Hey, come in, it's good to see you again," smiled Murdock, all hints of madness gone from his voice.  
"I'm so sorry that I haven't been to see you in a while, me and the boys have been a bit busy," said a teenage girl.

She had long hair tied up in a ponytail, which was the same brunette colour as Murdock's; had welcoming brown eyes; was around 5"3; her clothes had streaks of oil and grease down them and a few random animal hairs; her voice was soft and gentle, but sounded like it could be stern and serious if it had to be and she had a sense of organized mayhem about her. Overall, she seemed like a nice, down-to-earth girl.

"I've missed you, it has been to long," smiled Murdock sadly; their meetings had become less regual and shorter, something Murdock hated.  
"It has," she hugged him tightly, he hugged back.

"How are the boys doing?"  
"Oh, they're fine, busy and funny as usal. They wanna see you soon," she smiled, still hugging Murdock, not ever wanting to let go.  
"Good, I have to met them again, I think the last time we met was a year ago," he sighed, he like her boys. They were brave, nice but bad boys, who were just like his own team. He looked at her and so many things about her reminded him of himself. Her eyes, hair, behavior, sense of humor and love of flying.

"When can I met your team?" she asked gently and shyly.  
"Maybe one day, when I've tld them about you and have had time to explain," he smiled, "but I assure you, you will meet them. I just need to find the right moment to tell them that I have a daughter."


	2. BA Problems & An All Knowing Face

Hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

"Well, I'll see you...next week?" Murdock nodded happily, seeing his daughter was something he looked forward to greatly, "I can't wait to then," she beamed and hugged her dad tightly.  
Murdock and she had been talking for two hours and not one minute had been in silence.

"I'll miss you Loony," she smiled at her dad's nickname for her.

Murdock's daughter had her hand over the door handle when someone thumbed at the door,

"Murdock, get your crazy arse out here," yelled B.A., Murdock and Loony froze.  
"Wardrobe," he whispered urgently, pleading that B.A. wouldn't barge in. She jumped into the wardrobe as fast as she could and luckily got in there in time before B.A. shoved the door open.

"Who the hell were ya yabbing to?"  
"Err...Billy, my dog," smiled Murdock nervously, hoping that B.A. would believe him.  
"You ain't got a dog fool,"  
"Yeah I do, he's called Billy, come here boy...aw don't be scared," Murdock patted his thighs, beckoning his 'dog'.

"Sh...," said B.A. suddenly, his face serious. Murdock froze, wondering why B.A. had suddenly stopped.  
"What?" whispered Murdock,  
B.A. put a finger to his lips, signalling that he couldn't speak back and didn't want a word muttered. Instead he just pointed over to the wardrobe and nodded.

B.A. pulled the wardrobe's doors wide open, Murdock's daughter smiled innocently,  
"Who the hell are you?"

**CRASH!**

"Sorry B.A., but the team can't know yet," Murdock has smashed B.A. over the head with a thick book, knocking B.A. out cold.

****

"Wha?" said B.A. sluggishly, as he came out of his forced sleep.  
"You collapsed in Murdock's bedroom B.A., don't try and move, he said you hit your head," B.A. moaned as a sharp pain shot through his head. The world suddenly came into focus.

He was lying down in the back of the van, Hannibal was smoking a cigar as usual and was sitting in the seat next to him, and Face was in the front passenger seat but had turned around to see B.A.

"There was a...girl in Murdock's wardrobe,"  
"How B.A. you sure? Mine, maybe, but Murdock's," smiled Face, remembering when he had hid girls in his wardrobe and under his bed, to hide them from the team.  
"Where is the fool? I wanna speak with him,"  
"B.A. you can't, he's back in the hospital. After you went and people heard the crash, people came running and we just managed to get you out. I don't think we will be able to get him out for a while...maybe we could try Amy," said Hannibal, his thoughts carrying on unspoken.

"But I definitely saw a girl," B.A. slammed his hand down, but moaned when more pain came into his head.  
"B.A. you were knocked out unconscious, I really wouldn't trust your head at the moment," said Face, thinking that B.A. had just seen things.

****

"I think we can afford to get Murdock out, without rising suspicion, but I think you, Face, should go," B.A. smiled, he had done it twice and had hated both times, and was still annoyed as no one would believe him seeing a girl in Murdock's wardrobe.

Face tutted; as he always got Murdock out of the hospital, he probably knew that place better than the people who lived and worked there, but took the stethoscope off Hannibal. Hannibal winked and slammed the door behind Face.

**

Face hummed as he walked down the corridors of the mental Hospital, wondering if Murdock was really insane.  
He got to Murdock's door and heard a girl's laughter and Murdock's voice.  
"Shut up! My sides hurt," she giggled.

A nurse just walked past smiling at the girl's laughter and noticed Face standing there and said,  
"Oh, just go in, no use knocking. When he's with her it's like his insane side is gone, no talk of "Billy", or anything else mad. It's nice that his family still visit him, especially since she's his daughter, I do like Loony, she's a nice girl if a bit boy-ish. She always comes here covered in oil, grease and animal hairs, I heard she works with cars and anything else which has an engine, nice girl though. Wonder what her real name is? I don't think it's Loony," she walked off smiling.

So B.A. was right!

Murdock _**did**_ have a girl with him, but it wasn't a girlfriend. Now Face had a decision to make, should he run and tell the others about Murdock's daughter or should he go in and tell Murdock that he would keep his daughter a secret?


	3. A Team of Her Own!

Face pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. It walked in to see a girl, in blue garage overalls laughing at something Murdock had just said, and Murdock was facing her beaming. But both of their smiles were gone when they saw Face.

"Don't try anything Murdock, I promise you I won't tell a soul, just tell me about your daughter,"

It turned out that Murdock's daughter had a team just like the A-team, but of course – her team were made up of teenagers around the same age as her.

Loony, as Murdock called her, was a 15 year old girl who loved engines, cars, planes and animals, and she liked nothing more than sorting out a car engine or getting muddy. Murdock had given her money and she lived with her little team and their 3 dogs, one of which was called Billy.

Face also found out that she was rather good with guns and explosives.

"Yeah, me and my team are a bit like yours, but as you can tell we don't operate in America, we prefer it 'across the pond' – England and the UK is where we base ourselves and it also helps to keep me away from Lynch,"

"He knows about you?" Face was shocked; did Lynch know that Murdock had a daughter before Murdock's own team did!

"Well, we think he suspects something,"  
"You see, when you guys got caught and I came here I had to give Loony something – something to get her on her way, you see she was only 5, so I had to put her in an orphanage. And two years ago I went to the orphanage, in London, and met her, it turned out she was friendly with a few local gangs – which I didn't like – until I found out that they had set up a team, like ours, they only do little jobs but I think they have had a few dangerous ones,"

"How did you start? Did you know about your dad?"

"I didn't have a clue, but me and a few friends had heard that some men had escaped from a maximum security prison and we now helping people with problems out, and so we decided that maybe we could do something like them. Of course, at first it was just small jobs but then word got around that we where good and we have more jobs now. And because we are only teenagers no one ever thinks we are doing anything out of the ordinary, and as we get on well with gangs we can get cars, planes etc cheap," she smiled, proud at what her and her team had done, "you should meet them one day,"

"Who is your team then?"

"Me, three dogs and four teenage boys – I never really seem to get on well with girls," she smirked, "There's; Beefy, our main mechanic, he does cars, planes, motorbikes and he can drive anything you give him really; Dave, he deals with guns and explosives; Dom, he's good at getting us into places, whether it's picking a lock or flirting with some women and he is also good at hacking new technology; and last but definitely not least, Charlie, an amazing shot, good flirt but he can get a bit big-headed at times – the rest of the lads don't get on with him, but he need him – why? – because his dad is very rich and will give his only son massive amounts of money and won't ask questions,"

"Sounds like a good team; may I ask why you need the dogs?"

"Trust me, sometimes those boys are too stupid for words and the dogs make better convocation they the lads will, also they add protection and help us in jobs. Ron's a Rottweiler, must people are scared witless of them kinda dogs but actually he's a right softie; Sid's a staffy, small but I wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of him, and Billy, my fave, is a German Shepherd – he's smart, loyal and his bark and bite are both as bad as each other," she smiled, she adored her dogs and sometimes she wondered who she would put first; her best mates and her team or the dogs?

After an hour Face remembered why he was at the Hospital.  
"Hannibal!"  
"What about him Face?" asked Murdock, not seeing the problem.  
"He sent me to get you," Face looked down at his watch his face full of panic, "over an hour ago!"

How would Face explain this to Hannibal and BA?


	4. A Little Birdie Told Me

"Ah, Face we thought you were dead," said Hannibal, putting a cigar in his mouth, when Face finally returned to the van, Murdock standing behind him, patting 'Billy'.  
"Yeah, fool, where have you been?" BA cracked his knuckles.  
"Now I'm sure we can discuss this sensibly," said Face nervously, looking at BA.

"So where we going Hannibal?" smiled Murdock, pretending to not have heard that conversation, "come on Billy, get in the van, BA won't hurt you,"

"You don't have a dog sucker!"  
"Yes, he does, look I think Billy likes you BA," smirked Face, grateful for Murdock's distraction. BA growled.

Hannibal allowed Face and Murdock to get in and he didn't say another word on the subject but he was going to bring it up again, and he was going to get an answer.

**

Murdock whistled as he strolled back into the mental hospital.

"Murdock I do wish you would not go running off like that, it has people worried, where did you go?" a kind nurse said when she saw Murdock.  
"But I had to walk Billy," he said, like asking him where he had been was a stupid question.  
"For three days?!"  
"He needed a long walk,"  
"Oh well, let's get you back to your room...oh! And an old army friend of yours called, I think his name was err...Lynch. He seemed very keen to see you," she smiled, thinking Murdock would like this news, "I think he is coming back today, to see if you're back."  
"Well, I'm not in then," Murdock went to turn around and walk back out.

"Ah, hello, Murdock, good to see you again," said Lynch, he smiled forcefully. He stood right in front of Murdock and they stood face to face, Murdock just a bit taller.  
"I don't think Billy likes him, maybe he should go," whispered Murdock to the nurse.  
"No, this nice man would like to speak to you," she whispered softly, rolling her eyes at Murdock's excuse, did he use that 'dog' for everything?! "I'll take Murdock back to his room and you can talk there," she smiled at Lynch, obviously believeing Lynch's lie.

"What do you want?" spat Murdock, all politeness and niceness gone from his voice and all insanity gone from his tone of voice.

"Now, I know that you know the A-team and you know where they're hiding," said Lynch, getting straight to the point, he spotted a chair, threw the clothes off of it and sat it in bolt upright, "And a little birdie told me that you have a daughter."

"Who is this bird? I think I need to teach it a lesson about keeping its beak shut," murmured Murdock to himself, anger flowing through his words; he wasn't stupid and knew where this 'conversation' was headed.

"And if you don't help me catch the A-team, you will find yourself out of this comfy mental hospital," Murdock didn't think that sounded too bad, he wouldn't betray his friends just to stay here, but what did his daughter have to do with this; she wasn't in the hospital? "And I know who your daughter is and where she is... let's just say that I **really **want the A-team once and for all," Murdock's brain filled in the gaps; if he didn't help his daughter would end up hurt.

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl!?"

"Oh, your daughter has friends within 'gangs' so she has links to them, even if those 'gangs' haven't done anything wrong or even if their crimes are tiny, I can fit her and her friends with large crimes and get them sent down for life. Do you really think your 15 year old daughter would survive in a brutal women prison?"

Murdock had heard rumours that women prisons were a thousand times worse than male ones and no, he didn't think that his 15 year old daughter would be ok, what sort of 15 year old girl would be?! But he knew his 'little' girl was tough and if she did have high-status friends on the streets, would those friends really let her get sent down for life? And Murdock knew that he would get the best lawyer he could afford, but even then he didn't think it would be enough to win over Lynch.

"Oh, and I have your daughter, so there is no way you can refuse," Lynch gave a wicked smile, maybe this guy was the one who should be in the mental hospital!

Murdock nearly screamed; she had been ok and fine when he and Face saw her three days ago, Lynch must have got her when she was at the airport.

Murdock had no choice; he would have to help Lynch!

"O-OK, I-I'll help you," he whispered just loud enough for Lynch to hear, Lynch paraded out but Murdock just stood there, his face pale and full of shock; he was going to betray his friends and when he did he would probably end up in prison, **and **worst of all the A-team and Amy would hate him and maybe Loony would too.

Suddenly Murdock remembered something **very** important, he smiled...


	5. Its Time They Knew

"HELLOOOOOO!" Yelled a female voice, it echoed down the corridor.

No one replied.

Loony had been waiting in the departures lounge, when someone, in police uniform, told her dad was in trouble and she needed to come with him.  
The man had got her outside and had then bundled her into the back of a van, knocked out, blind-folded and the next thing she knew she was a stone room; it reminded her of a jail cell.

Would she ever get out? And why her?

_**Back with the A-team**_

"Murdock...hello, anyone home?" said Amy, waving her arms in front of Murdock; she had been calling his name for the last few minutes and he had not responded in anyway shape or form.

"I'll hit him if you want Amy," smiled BA, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I think it will be just fine BA, but err, thanks for the offer," BA tutted and turned back to face out of the van's windscreen.

The team were sitting in the van, while Hannibal when in disguise to get some burgers and chips from the nearest fast food restaurant.  
Face, Amy and Murdock were in the back while BA was sitting in the driver's seat.

Face leaned over to Murdock and whispered something in his ear; Murdock came out of his trance.

"Yeah, it is," Murdock whispered sadly, there was no insanity in his voice, he sounded strangely normal.

"What's happened to her then?" Face whispered he looked at Amy; Amy got the hint and started up a conversation with BA.

"She's been kidnapped by Lynch," Face gasped and covered it with a cough.

"What? When? Why?"

"She was kidnapped, two days ago, he wants me to help him catch you guys,"

"You won't, will you? You know – help him?" murmured Face, not believing this had happened. Loony was fine when he had last seen her, she hadn't been kidnapped.

"I'm stuck...you guys have always been there for me...you guys are like brothers to me...but Loony is my daughter...I love her," Murdock looked like he could cry, but Face wanted to know what he was going to do.

"So what is your plan?"

"I know some people who can help, you know Loony had a team of her own?" and for the first time in the whole day, Murdock smiled.

"Yeah, but they're in England,"

"Well, I got in contact with them and they have a friend who can fly them out here, we're going to meet up later, 5 I think,"

"So they're going to get her from Lynch?" said Face, louder than he had imagined.

"Get who from Lynch?" said Hannibal, who had just turn up with the food.

"Oh Hannibal...no one, no one at all," smiled Face awkwardly, 'sorry' he mouthed at Murdock; he could have just let out Murdock's biggest secret.

"No, no, its fine Face, sit down Hannibal and I'll explain who 'who' is and why I haven't exactly been the best team mate lately," Hannibal climbed in, shut the van door and sat down, looking at Murdock curiously; he knew something had been different lately, but had never managed to put his finger on what was wrong.

Amy, Hannibal and BA turned to look at Murdock, their ears wanting to hear everything.

"You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything, you can yell at me later?"

"Do you remember 15 years ago when I went away for a year?" Hannibal and BA nodded, Amy didn't have a clue what was going on, "well, it was because of a lady, the same age as me. She was a British Major; I think she was the only female Major in Great Britain or America, anyway let's just say me and her...got friendly. And a beautiful baby girl was born, we call her Loony. – ah ah BA, don't say a word, your promised," BA closed his mouth but glared at Murdock, "She is fifteen now and lives in England with her mum, we still keep in touch – me and her mum – but Loony comes over and visits sometimes. She came over a week ago, and it seems that Lynch has found out about me having a daughter. And he thinks that kidnapping her will make me hand you lot into him, but he's wrong. I love you lot like brothers, even you BA, but she is my daughter and I have to get her out safely. But what Lynch doesn't know, is that she has a team of her own, think their name is 'Loony & her Lads' LL for short, but I call them the B-team. They are like us, but based in England and their missions are smaller than ours, but they have more underground help, with gangs and people like them, and I have got in touch with the four lads she works with; Beefy, he is with cars, planes, machines, he's a bit like BA; Dave, does guns; Dom, can pick any lock and is pretty good with the ladies, I suppose he is a bit like Face; and Charlie, he can hit any target and is a good flirt and he is the rich one of the bunch, his dad is a very rich man. They have got a friend who can fly them out and I'm going to meet them at 5 and we are going to get a plan together to get Loony out of Lynch's hands, while keeping you guys hidden. I'm sorry, for not telling you, I understand if you hate me," Murdock finished and hung his head in shame; he just sat there waiting for someone to throw him out.

"Hm... it is ok Murdock; I want to meet your daughter, Loony you say?" Murdock smiled at Hannibal and nodded, "is that her real name?"

"Nah, course not!" said Murdock, the happiness seemed to return to his voice, "It's May Luna Murdock; May from her mum, Luna because she was born on a full moon night at night and Murdock, from me. We call her Loony because she reminded her mum of me, I'm 'crazy' and loony is a more female sounding version of 'crazy' or 'lunatic'," smiled Murdock, Face nodded; he had never thought to ask Loony's real name, or why they called her 'Loony'.

"Well, where are you meeting these boys? It's nearly 5 and we have got a plan to hatch,"


	6. Loony's Lads

The team made it to the meeting point with just minutes to spare; yet the lads where no were to be seen.

"What's that?" said Amy, as she pointed up into the sky. A small outline of a plane could be seen.

"They're here!" yelled Murdock, he smiled widely; there was now a huge chance that they would get Loony back, her lads wouldn't leave America without her alive and well.

Five minutes later the four teenage boys departed from their plane.

Beefy was tall and board-shoulder, his face was worn and scars of old fights could still be seen, his eyes were a dark brown, they seemed deep but cold and his hair was non-existent, that gave him an even more scary appearance.  
Dave was an average sized teenager and had a huge smile on his face as he jumped off the plane. His black hair was long and tied back in a pony-tail, he had a scar which ran from his chin to his ear but it was slowly fading, his eyes contrasted with his black hair – they were bright green, they made him seem even more happy and gave him a certain cheerfulness that you might expect with a little child; but yet his role was with objects which you would never give a child, guns.  
Dom was a handsome brunette with rich brown eyes. His hair was short, yet he tried to run his hair through it, like he expected it to be longer. He was the tallest and smartest of the four. Dom had a cheeky, charismatic smile, which he always used to his advantage. His eyes were warming and had a caring spark about them, he had a longish nose covered with faded freckles; the other boys in the team would tease him by saying he looked at bit like a rat, Loony could always see what they meant but thought Dom was much more handsome than a rat and his features were more softer. Dom was Murdock's favourite, but Murdock made sure he never told, he didn't think it was good to have favourites.  
Charlie came off clutching his stomach and threw-up in the nearest bush; he detested flying but flew for Loony's sake. He managed to stand up before flicking his blonde hair back and pulling out a mirror, just to check he looked good. His eyes were a light blue and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, the stereotypical blond – blue eyes, blond hair. Charlie pulled out a pair of large fashionable sunglasses, a simple hint that suggested he liked to look good and he liked himself, which was wrong; he loved himself.

Dom turned around and waved the pilot off.

"Mr. M, good to see you," smiled Dom, his voice was rich and deep; incredibly soothing and charming.  
Murdock hugged each of the boys in turn; it had been so long since they had last met up and they had all grown up so much.

"Let me introduce you to the A-team," smiled Murdock, he pointed towards Hannibal, "This is Hannibal, he is the head of our team," Hannibal shook each of the boys' hands, "this is Face, he can get you anything," the boys shook Face's hand, "this is Amy, she wasn't part of our team but she hired us and became a good friend of ours," Amy's hand was shook," and this is BA, he is great with engines and me and him are best friends," Murdock put his arm around BA, but a growl and his hand thrown off. BA shook their hands.

"I'll introduce us quick," said Dom, who had taken leader in Loony's departure, but he hoped to lose his captain status as quickly as possible; he missed Loony immensely and the pressure and attention of being a captain didn't suit him, "I'm Dom, this is Beefy, Charlie and Dave," he smiled and pointed to each one of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you boys," said Hannibal as he placed a cigar in his mouth, "we have got to get your best mate and Murdock's daughter out from Lynch's grasp soon, so we better get started."


	7. A Plan & A Problem

"And there was 1 green bottle standing on the wall, there was 1 green bottle standing on the wall and if 1 green bottle should accidently fall, there'd be no green bottles standing on the wall," sang out Loony, she was so bored, she had counted from 9,999 bottles all the way down to one. She really needed to get out of there but she had checked every crack, there was no way out of there; Lynch wasn't going to let her go easily.

**With the A-team & the teenagers**

"Sounds like a good plan," nodded Dom as Hannibal told them his plan, "one problem though,"

"What is that then?" asked Hannibal, not seeing any faults.

Dom looked to the other boys and they just smiled.

"We've got a few friends who heard about Loony and have decided that they are going to help as well,"

"Oh how many? 2,3?"

"Well, some heard and couldn't get out of prison, but those who heard said they would come and help...around 100 – but we did limit them, honest! Loads wanted to come, you try telling a 6 ft 10 guy with huge muscles that he can't come," Dom gulped and his friends just laughed, remembering.

Hannibal chuckled, "well, we can easily change a few details, they are bringing supplies?"

"Yep; guns, explosives, cars, planes, tools, anything they think will help really, and that means a lot – I've seen them make dangerous weapons out of duct tape, a milk chocolate button and a rubber duck,"

"Sounds like good bunch of people, when do they arrive?"

"I think around 7, I can radio them in details of the plan and meeting arraignments," said Beefy, who was sitting next to BA; the two of them had been getting on like a house on fire.

**4:28 am the next morning**

"I really do detest these early missions, if it was not for Loony, I would not be out here! Why does it have to be so cold?" said Charlie in his posh manner.

"Would you shut up moaning?! That is all we have had since you've got up," said Dave in a hushed-shout.

"Right," said Hannibal as they were just about to put their plan into action, Murdock stood next to him shaking; he hadn't been this nervous before; he just wanted his 'little' girl safe and sound but he didn't want any of his team mates or of Loony's friends hurt, but that was going to be a hard thing to get, "as soon as your watches strike 4:30am exactly you will go,"

Everyone around nodded, whether they heard it through a radio or straight from Hannibal – they were not going to leave without Loony.


	8. His Girl

With a crash, dog barks and growls and a load of gun fire every Loony-saver stormed the place where Loony was being held; yes, it wasn't the first plan idea and it certainly wasn't the best but they had over a hundred male teenagers with guns, dogs and explosives – what else could they do?!

Teenagers roared as they ran down different corridors, soldiers meant to be guarding the place knew they had no chance so gave up their weapons, a few thought there was a chance so fought back a tad but in truth they had no chance of even swinging a punch.

Loony heard the yells of her name and started screaming back.

"OI! SHUT IT!" Bellowed Dom, as he thought he heard his girl yelling – everyone went quiet.

Loony heard the silence and thought they had messed up their attack, but one last yell would hurt, would it?

"ANYONE, DOM, DAVE, BEEFY, DAD, FACE...CHARLIE," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why am I always last to be mentioned?!" said Charlie, annoyed.

"CHARLIE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO HEAR YOU POSH GIRLISH VOICE!" shouted Loony hearing Charlie's comment.

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW MY VOICE IS NOT GIRLY!" He yelled back smiling, he didn't like being called girly but hearing Loony was a miracle.

In a blink of an eye, everybody who wasn't on guard-the-guards-in-case-they-come-and-kill-us-duty ran towards Loony's yells; Murdock got there first.

"Hey Dad,"

*

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THEM GET HER! HOW I AM MEANT TO CAPTURE THE A-TEAM WHEN I HAVE YOU PEOPLE WORKING FOR ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HIGH-RANKED SOLDIERS AND YET A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS BRAKE IN AND TAKE HER AWAY! – DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND INTERRUPT ME!" Screamed Lynch, his face flashing red; he was yelling at all the soldiers who had been put on guard that night, now his best chance of capturing the A-Team was lost...to a bunch of unruly male teenagers – Lynch's yells would go on for many hours more...

_**Back With The A-Team & The B-Team**_

Laughter filled the old warehouse as both teams stood or sat together, trying to imagine what Lynch's face would look like once he had been told a load of teenagers had taken Loony.

"I'm gonna miss you guys when you go back across the Pond," smiled Murdock, it had been three days since they had gotten Loony back and he and the rest of the A-Team had had a chance to bond with Loony and her team; the other a hundred and so people who had come over just to get Loony out had gone home the day after the storming.

"We'll miss you too, but I'm sure we'll be back one day," smiled Loony as she hugged her Dad for the last time; they were flying back to Britain in less than five minutes, Loony wondered if she would ever see the A-team again.

*

"I just love it when a plan comes together," smiled Hannibal...

Tad-ah! I hope you liked this story, yes that is the end, I know not the best, but I have never been the best at ending :( Please review =D


End file.
